nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Nova Pictavia
The Imperial Republic of New Pictavia, also known as Nova Pictavia or New Pictavia is a sovereign and situated in the southernmost continent of the region of Haven. The current Havenic territories inhabited by the Picts, although settled on for centuries, are actually a result of the where the entire Pictish race departed their ancestral homelands in modern-day Scotland. The Pictish fleet consequently landed in uninhabited Southern Haven, known as their Havenic Landfall, and rebuilt their civilization there. Now a fledgling empire, New Pictavia has expanded her sphere of influence both aggressively and diplomatically to establish a modest , a community of sovereign states, including several sovereign protectorates and semi-independent colonies. Etymology It is unknown whether the title Pict was appointed by the first soldiers to encounter the Picts, or whether the word was of origin and had in fact been adopted into everyday . It is certain either way however, that 'Picti' is for Painted Ones; an undeniably accurate representation of the ancient Pictish warriors. The Kingdoms and Clans of the Picts became known as 'Pictavia' to the of the , and later known as 'Pictland' to the and latterly the . The Havenic lands settled in by the Picts after the were subsequently named New Pictavia, or in ; Nova Pictavia. Geography New Pictavia is located on the southernmost continent of the region of Haven. Climate Flora & Fauna History The Age of the Ancients (500 BC-400 AD) Unfortuneatly, much on ancient Pictish history was lost during the and is required to be pieced together from records. Thus, it is uncertain when ancient Pictish tribes settled in however it is widely believed that they were the first Celtic peoples to migrate that north. The Picts are thought to have split from other Celtiberian tribes and sailed to and circa BC where upon their several -long migration appeared to end for the time being. Much of was uninhabited at this time save for the , which were sparsely populated by societies only known as the . By , the Picts had formed into a confederacy of tribes largely uniform in culture, society and political structure. Contact with the is estimated to be the main factor in the sudden tribal unity, as the empire expanded from the south with a power and wealth unknown and feared by many Pictish warlords. War erupted as viscous fighting between and the of the Picts occurred north of the modern-day . After years of bloodshed, the Picts surrendered to the Britannic occupiers and fell into a state of relative tranquillity and prosperity. During the period of rule, much of Pictish society was influenced by the of the . A wealth of predominantly Roman, Greek and Carthaginian philosophers studied and recorded ancient Pictish culture, and the newly dubbed Pictavia emerged as a mixture of ancient and culture that remains so to this day. With the beginning of the end of the , much of the wealth and resources once invested in Pictavia was now unseen as the empire continued to leech off of it's more peaceful dependencies to fuel it's over extended war-effort. By the turn of the the Roman presence in Pictavia had vastly deteriorated and instead was replaced by a far more oppressive attitude towards the natives in order to deter another colony from rebellion. Consequently, a series of uprisings weakened the increasingly desperate occupiers until independence was achieved in the of . The Picts subsequently emerged as the dominant civilization in the The Age of Blood (500 AD-1000 AD) Free from rule, the first few centuries of Pictish sovereignty were relatively peaceful and promising. The confederacy of Pictish tribes established several Kingdoms throughout and remained one of the most powerful peoples in post-imperial . However, as peoples migrated over from the continent, Celtic peoples pressed upon the borders of Pictavia. In the the Picts won a decisive victory over both the ( ) and ( , ) on separate occasions, solidifying their borders and re-establishing their regional power. Unlike the latter, the never recovered from their defeat, and the of remained a Pictish dependency under the reign of Pictish kings. The arrival of the swiftly reversed previous Pictish fortunes. Norse raiders carved down the spine of the empire, destroying . All that remained of the kingdom were pockets of refugees who settled in the cover of the of the inner . The Pict's southernmost neighbour, and greatest rival since the defeat of the ; , was also devastated by invasion. As the Norse invaders began to consolidate the remaining sovereign kingdoms in the north, the dominant Pictish kingdom of Fortriu moved to counter their progress ( ). Although the were defeated, Fortriu's army was devastated and power over Pictland was soon transferred to the southern Pictish kingdom of Alba. The Great Exodus (Circa 1000 AD) The Picts were undefeated, yet scattered, demoralized and significantly weakened by the Viking invasion. With the influx of new peoples into seeming endless and unstoppable, a great fleet of gathered on the former Naval stronghold of and to the east, in . Although it is still a mystery to this day as to why the Picts went to such lengths to leave their homeland, nearly the entirety of what remained of the Kingdoms of and left and the lesser Pictish Kingdoms behind. It is unknown for how long the fleet remained seaborne for, as records become increasingly sketchy likely due to over-extended resources. It is known, however, that the Picts made many stops lasting several months each in various inhabited lands reminiscent of the route they travelled, including: , , , and the . The Picts had become accustomed to their nomadic naval lifestyle, and even though many inhabitable lands were encountered along their route they rarely stopped except to resupply and rebuild their fleet. Each time the Picts encountered another civilization, the fleet dispatched and moved west. Eventually, they reached the southernmost continent of Haven and settled in what is now known as New (Nova) Pictavia in an event known as Havenic Landfall. Rise of 'New Pictavia' (Post-Exodus-1900 AD) The descendants of the Picts who left their ancestral homeland during the immediately recognized the similarity of their new-found Havenic lad to that of images and tales of ancient , which they read as a sign to land. For several decades, the Picts encountered no other civilization, and soon had established many across southern Haven. The were mostly settled by each individual , who had kept to their own ships during their migration and thus were not compelled to mix with the other Pictish clans. A series of bloody conflicts between and s circa raged as each vied for power, until Fortriu emerged as the dominant force. Over the next century, the remaining sovereign kingdoms who had not been subdued by Fortriu during the Pictish Wars were unified through the inter-marriage of each kingdom's royalty with Fortriu's, lasting the reign of three Fortriun kings. By , nearly all Picts were ruled by Fortriu and the kingdom was subsequently governed by a Clan Council and Consul, to be renamed New Pictavia. Modernity (1900-Present) The previous two centuries saw a substantial migration of Celtic peoples and Pictish descendants from modern-day Scotland to New Pictavia, after events such as the expansion of the and the . The saw no-end to such emigration from former and the of the swiftly declared that only Celtic settlers would gain citizenship. The influx of peoples fundamentally altered the structure of the Republic, and soon the populace demanded suffrage and the greater political rights of the . By Parliament had been established in Fortriu, and for the first time citizens had the option to elect all councillors instead of their own Clan's warlord. Government & Politics Foreign Relations Military Economy Culture & Religion Demographics